Acceptance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ron has a very important question for Lucius. Mentioned Ron/Draco


**Title: **Acceptance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius, Ron, Ron/Draco (mentioned), Snape/Harry (mentioned)  
**Warnings: **AU (Never any Voldemort)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **856  
**Summary: **Ron has a very important question for Lucius.  
**Notes: **Keep in mind since there was never any Voldemort, the tensions aren't as bad as canon.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Competition – Prompts Used – Ron, Lucius, "I'm a teacher! A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

**Stratego Game Challenge:** Prompt Used – (Season) spring

* * *

"I'm a teacher! A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Snape's hollering.

Malfoy simply raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought Severus would have been more professional," he murmured.

"I think Snape is still in denial about being in love with Harry. The more detentions he gives Harry, the more I know it's because he doesn't want to admit his feelings. Hopefully when we graduate, he'll stop acting like an idiot. I hate seeing my best friend so lovesick."

"Severus and Potter? I would have never thought of them together."

Ron nodded. "It's definitely a weird and unusual pairing."

"Kind of like you and my son." Lucius said.

Ron wanted to shiver at the frost in Malfoy's voice, but he didn't. He needed Malfoy to respect him and take him seriously if this was to work. Instead, he simply nodded. "Right. Mr. Malfoy, let's go outside. It's a nice spring day, and I think we should have this conversation outdoors. It definitely might make it easier."

Ron looked at the sky and tried finding the words that would win Malfoy over and finally accept him as Draco's boyfriend. His own parents still had trouble with Draco because of the animosity between the Weasleys and Malfoys, but at least they were trying.

He didn't expect Malfoy to love him, but Ron wanted a chance to show his boyfriend's father that they were good together.

"Sir, I know you don't like the fact that Draco and I are dating."

"Don't like it? That's putting it lightly. I absolutely detest it," he said in his cultured voice. "Hopefully, my son will soon come to his senses about you."

Ron gulped. He hoped Draco never came to his senses. He wasn't sure if he'd survive losing his boyfriend. "Sir, you and I both wanted the same thing. Draco's happiness. Does it really matter that much how he gets his happiness as long as he has it?"

"I cannot believe my son is truly happy with _you _of all people."

Ron bit his bottom lip. So far, this conversation wasn't going the way he had hoped it would. He had an idea and hopefully Malfoy would be receptive to it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his favorite photographs. It was of him and Draco on a lazy Sunday. They were sitting on the Quidditch pitch, talking and cuddling. Both of them wore big grins on their faces, even Draco who was always the more reserved one. It was simply a moment of peace between the two of them. "Maybe this will prove your son's happiness." He held out the picture as they stop walking.

Malfoy looked at it for a few moments, and then reluctantly took it, as if he was dreading looking at what my prove him to be wrong.

He stared at it. His eyes didn't give away any of his emotions, but his index finger traced their smiling faces. "Draco doesn't usually smile like that," he whispered.

"I know. That's why you need to try to understand that Draco and I want to be together. In fact, I would like to formally court him, and I would like to have your blessing for it."

Malfoy's eyes bore into Ron's, and he did his best to not show any fear or weakness. He was a Gryffindor for a reason after all.

"Why?"

Ron blinked. "Why what?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to court my son? Is it the wealth? The prestige?"

Ron clenched his fists at his side. He knew his face was turning red in his anger. He had told himself he wouldn't lose his composure. That was a surefire way to never get Malfoy to accept his relationship with Draco. His accusations were just too much, though. "How dare you! I would _never _marry someone for as shallow of a reason as money or prestige. I _love _Draco, and that's the only reason why I want to court him. I can't imagine my life without him, and I never want to find out what it would be like."

Malfoy nodded. "Good answer."

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it again. That wasn't the response he expected from Malfoy. "Um... thanks?" he asked more than said, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon, right?"

Ron nodded. "Two weeks."

"I would like to have lunch with both you and my son at the Three Broomsticks that Saturday. We can talk about the courtship then and what has to be done for it."

"Really?" Ron asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Really. I trust that you'll inform my son of the lunch meeting in two weeks."

"Of course. The next time I see Draco I'll let him know, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded curtly. "Good." He turned to leave but stopped. With his back still to a very dumbfounded Ron, he said, "And you can call me Lucius. See you in two weeks."

Ron was left completely speechless as Mal...no – Ron shook his head – _Lucius _strode away.


End file.
